


Crash and Burn

by Neptunium134



Series: Crash and Burn [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Formula1GrandPrix, Gen, Hurt Stroll, Injured Stroll, Unspecified Grand Prix, Worried Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: Stroll has an almost-fatal crash in Formula 1 and Ricciardo goes into super-dad worry modeThis never happened, this is just a figment of my [twisted] imagination.Also, I like my favourite characters getting hurt for some reason and there aren't any hurt Stroll fics, so I made one.





	Crash and Burn

The onlookers watched, shocked as a car was thrown from its position, hurtling through the air before smashing onto the ground nose-first and pinwheeling across the track, crashing into the metal chain fence on the gravel and landed upside-down.

The commentators were stunned into silence, the only sound was the engines of the other cars whizzing around the circuit.

The voice crackling over the speakers told them that everything was under control and marshal were coming to help the driver.

Suddenly, a blue Red Bull car drove off the track towards the tipped car and the driver leapt out, racing towards the car, just as the engine caught fire.

The Red Bull driver, identified by his car number as Daniel Ricciardo, pushed the car over onto its side to relieve the driver.

The cameras zoomed in on the white Williams car with the number 18 printed on the side.

 

Finally, a group marshalls in orange work suits came running over, shouting orders to each other. One took the halo over the cockpit while another started to unbuckle the 6-point belt on the young Williams driver.

The seat was lifted out of the car and Stroll was laid on a stretcher. Riccardo ran alongside the teen as he was wheeled off-track, abandoning his chance of winning the Grand Prix.

He stayed with Stroll as the 19-year-old was airlifted to the nearest hospital and rushed to the emergency room, where the Australian was told to wait in the waiting room.

The crash was being broadcast on the national news, and there was still debris of Stroll’s car lying at the crash site. Daniel’s Red Bull had been moved away, and a red flag had been called to stop the race due to safety precautions. Daniel knew they’d re-run the race within the next few days if the track was deemed safe enough to drive and the cars were checked.

Daniel stayed the night next to Stroll. Every so often one of the Formula 1 drivers would come in to check on Daniel. At 3 am Esteban Ocon kicked him out so Daniel could get some food and sleep and promised to ring if Stroll awoke.

Stroll hadn’t been the luckiest driver, but he’d survived his fatal crash. Barely.

He banged his head against the back and halo of his car, knocking him unconscious as his car flipped, jolting him about. The force of the impact broke three of his ribs and the jostling didn’t help, the end of one puncturing his left lung causing massive internal bleeding. Because of his position, the blood was gathering in his brain. If Daniel hadn’t lifted his car, Stroll would likely have died.

That made Daniel sick to his stomach.

As predicted, the race went underway on the Tuesday, Daniel in 5th position. Throughout the race, he willed himself to get a podium finish-  _for Stroll_ \- he told himself.  
He finished with a 3rd place, grinning to himself as he remembered Stroll’s 3rd place finish and that Gods-damned shoey.

 

As soon as he was back in his dressing-room, his phone rang.

It was Stroll’s sister, Chole.

With a heavy heart, he answered.  
What he heard wasn’t what he was expecting, but it lifted the world from his shoulders and he had to keep himself from breaking down in tears.

With a smile, he ended the call and threw his phone onto the chair in the corner of the room.

 

 

Stroll would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't any hurt Stroll fics, so I made one.
> 
> We need more Stroll fics.


End file.
